This application represents a new effort to develop a collaborative training program in infectious disease (ID) research between Case Western Reserve University (Case), and the Papua New Guinea Institute of Medical Research (PNGIMR). Here we identify numerous transitions that have occurred among collaborating investigators at both Case and PNGIMR, and introduce an exciting, new opportunity for building basic ID research capacity in PNG. This new opportunity will allow formal collaboration between PNGIMR and the University of Papua New Guinea (UPNG), following their recently signed memorandum of understanding (September, 2004). Collaborative ID research in PNG must be relevant to the ways that IDs affect the lives of Papua New Guineans where malaria and pneumonia are the leading causes of illness and mortality. These IDs are responsible for at least 30% of hospital admissions and certainly contribute to mortality rates in children (<5 years of age) that are 18-24 times higher than observed in the USA and Australia (UNICEF 2003 statistics). PNG's extensive cultural diversity, with over 850 spoken languages, introduces unique communication challenges that can complicate ID control efforts. Therefore, the primary objectives of this application will be to conduct educational experiences focused on important PNG infectious diseases and to develop strategies for communicating health care advice that will improve health in PNG. This new Program will be guided by the following specific aims. (1) Develop strategies for identifying/recruiting training program candidates in PNG interested in making a strong commitment toward pursuing a career in ID research, (2) Enhance PNG undergraduate basic science education with ID research experience, (3) Provide honors/graduate level training through laboratory-/field-based research experience, (4) Provide laboratory/field experiences for PNG students and physicians to expand their capacity for contributing to existing ID research programs, or to facilitate development of independent ID research programs, (5) Provide opportunities for PNG trainees/faculty to communicate research findings through writing abstracts and manuscripts, developing posters/oral presentations, and encourage PNG scientists to become familiar with available funding strategies to sustain ID research programs.